Noční snění
by Liraela
Summary: Shoune-ai! (Probably later Yaoi/BL!) Na anglickém překladu se pracuje./ English translation in progress. Hodnoceno M, protože kdo ví, co se stane... :) Dva kluci, ještě před chvílí cizinci, se seznámí. Toto setkání však spustí řetěz nečekaných událostí. To, co začíná jako osudové setkání se rychle zvrtne. Jaká jsou jejich tajemství a co se skrývá za těmi podivnými událostmi?
1. Kapitola 1

_**Na tomto příběhu pracuji se svou kamarádkou - Dreamer of Foolery. Jedná se o experimentální příběh, kdy každá píše za svou postavu a po pár odstavcích se střídáme. Na příběhu se nedomlouváme, zkrátka co jedna napíše, na to druhá reaguje. :) **_

_**(****Shiyaki Moerū = Liraela, **_**_Takai Shikami = Dreamer of Foolery)_  
**

**Shiyaki Moerū**

Znuděně jsem pohlédl na hodiny na zdi. Půl třetí. Ten největší frmol už pominul a teď už zbývá jen několik hodin nudy. Naoko jsem oprášil svou číšnickou zástěru a netrpělivě se rozhlédl po kavárně. Je malá, zapadlá a útulná. Rodinný podnik patřící mému strejdovi. Pracuji tady už tři roky - od svých patnácti. I když spíš je to jen taková brigáda, každý víkend, abych si přivydělal. Sice si pořád stěžuju, že se nudím, ale mám to tu opravdu rád a rád sem chodím.

S trhnutím jsem se probral ze svých myšlenek, když zazvonil zvonek u vchodových dveří. Nasadil jsem více méně přívětivý výraz a vydal se přivítat nového hosta.

**Takai Shikami**

S očekáváním vejdu do kavárny. Je malá a útulná a to mi vyhovuje. Nemám náladu na hlučnou společnost. Po celém dnu už toho mám plný krk, teď si hlavně potřebuji odpočinout.

Podívám se po ateliéru a vyberu si zastrčený stolek v rohu. Jen si sednu, už u mě stojí číšník jestli mám vybráno.

Podívám se rychle do menu a objednám si černou kavu s mlékem. Kofein mi už chyběl.

**Shiyaki Moerū**

Chvíli jsem si prohlížel kluka přede mnou, zatímco jsem nepřítomně zapisoval jeho objednávku. Byl mi nějak povědomý. I když možná jsem si ho s někým spletl. Vrátil jsem se za pult vyřídit zadání na lístku a nevěřícně na něj zůstal zírat.

_'Kofola s mlíkem? Vždyť mu bude blbě!'_ Jelikož mi byl sympatický, rozhodl jsem se ho ušetřit budoucích žaludečních problémů a načepoval mu pouze kofolu. Vrátil jsem se k jeho stolu a s omluvným úsměvem ji před něj postavil: "Mléko bohužel došlo."

**Takai Shikami**

Unaveně zírám na průzračnou tmavě hnědou a pokouším se zjistit, jak se zde ocitla.

Po několik minutovém zírání posunu svůj nechápavý výraz na číšníka, který za pultem utírá sklenice.

"Asi jste si spletl objednávku," zavolám na něj, abych upoutal jeho pozornost, "tohle jsem nechtěl," prohlásím a čekám na odpověď.

**Shiyaki Moerū**

Překvapeně zvednu hlavu od čištěné sklenice. Ten povědomej kluk na mě zírá a nechápavě ukazuje na sklenici.

_'Páni, ten musí být sjetej. Vždyť jsem mu ji donesl minimálně před pěti minutama.'_ Vrhnu jeho směrem další omluvný úsměv a křiknu: "Omlouvám se, hned to bude." Nedá se nic dělat, náš zákazník, náš pán. S ohledem na jeho stav doufám, že neslyšel mou dobře míněnou lež o došlém mléku a naliju mu ho plnou sklenku.

_'Jestli mu bude blbě, může si za to sám. Já ho zkoušel zastavit.'_ Donesu mu druhou sklenici, ještě jednou se omluvím, a vrátím se ke své předchozí činnosti.

**Takai Shikami**

Co to ten blbec dělá? Asi musí být přepracovaný.

Povzdechnu si a s oběmi sklenicemi se zvednu a dojdu až k pultu. Položím je slušně na stůl a čekám až si mě znovu všimne.

Jakmile se tak stane, ukážu na sklenice a hodím po něm mírně naštvaný pohled.

"Nevím jestli jste jen unavený nebo mentálně labilní, ale tohle jsem si neobjednal," zavrčím a čekám na reakci.

**Shiyaki Moerū**

Vyjeveně zamrkám nad těmi nepřátelskými slovy. Zachovám si ovšem chladnou hlavu a slušně zjišťuji, co si objednal. Když odpoví, že kávu s mlékem, vykulím oči.

"A...áá...áááá!" zcela neinteligentně ze sebe vypravím, jak mi postupně všechno dochází.

"Strašně moc se omlouvám! Asi už jsem opravdu přepracovaný... nebo labilní..." začnu plácat páté přes deváté a zbrkle se natáhnu pro sklenice na lince. To však byla chyba. Ztuhle sleduji, jak se sklenice s kofolou naklání, až se zcela převrátí a polije toho kluka.

"Ale ne, ale ne, ale ne!" rychle přeběhnu na druhou stranu pultu, cestou popadnu utěrku, kleknu si před něj a začnu drhnout pomalu se rozlézající skvrnu na jeho oblečení.

"Strašně moc se omlouvám!" otevřeně panikařím. V tom si uvědomím, že už nečistím jeho mikinu, ale určitou část kalhot. Zarazím se (s rukou na jeho rozkroku) a vzhlédnu k němu.

**Takai Shikami**

Sleduji, jak pomalu začne panikařit, poté se mi omlouvat a v zápalu omluv na mě vylije celou kofolu.

Jakmile ledová tekutina zasáhne kůži, lehce vyjeknu a chci obsluze vynadat, ale nevzmohu se na slovo. V okamžení, kdy mě začne otírat, začnu se trochu ošívat pod trapnou situací a jen sleduji jak se utěrkou dostal až k mým choulostivým místům.

To už rudnu doopravdy a jen cítím jak se mi do tváří vhání stud.

Poté, co si uvědomí, kde mě to doopravdy utírá, se mi trochu zmateně a hlavně omluvně podívá do obličeje.

"Mohl byste mě přestat utírat, prosím?" Trochu poodstoupím, abych dal najevo, že to myslím vážně.

"Máte tu záchody? Jen bych si to šel přeprat pod vodu," zeptám se a v duchu si nadávám, že jsem si vzal svoji oblíbenou košili.

**Shiyaki Moerū**

Sleduji, jak rudne a trochu ode mě odstupuje. Jeho reakce mi pomůže znovu získat chladnou hlavu a své sebevědomí. To vůbec není jako já, abych takhle reagoval. S krátkým úsměvem na půl pusy se zvednu a nasadím profesionální přístup.

"Záchody tu bohužel nemáme, ale můžete použít koupelnu majitele nahoře v patře. Pití bude samozřejmě na účet podniku. Kdybyste šel se mnou..." dovedu ho po schodech za barem nahoru ke dveřím do koupelny.

"Zatím si to, prosím, opláchněte. Já jsem za chvíli zpátky, jenom utřu tu louži dole a donesu Vám suché oblečení." odběhnu dřív, než stihne něco říct.

**Takai Shikami**

Zmateně hledím na zavřené dveře, než si uvědomím, proč mě sem zavedl a sundám si košili i s kalhoty a pokouším se zbavit obrovské tmavé skrvny, která se táhla přes polovinu obou kusů oblečení.

"Pojď dolů ty hnusná skrvno! Nebo uvidíš," vyhrožuji nahlas a snažím se ze všech sil nevypadat jako moc velký blázen.

Když už pomalu vzdávám svůj boj se skvrnou a začínám si pomalu myslet, že ty kusy látky nemůžou být už více mokré, všimnu si postavy stojící za mnou.

**Shiyaki Moerū**

V rekordním čase vydrhnu kofolu z podlahy a linky a zaběhnu do svého pokoje. Jelikož se mi nechce každý víkend dojíždět sem čtyři hodiny, přespávám o víkendu tady. A zrovna nedávno jsme se s rodiči domluvili, že se sem přestěhuji na trvalo a přestoupím na místní školu.

V pokoji jsem popadl to první, co mi přišlo pod ruku - černý pletený svetr a rifle. Chvíli jsem stál před přivřenými dveřmi a přemýšlel, jestli mám zaklepat. V tom jsem uslyšel, jak nadává fleku na košili, ať jde dolů.

_'A pak že já jsem mentálně labilní.'_ Potichu jsem vklouzl dovnitř, že tam nechám oblečení a zase půjdu, když jsem si všiml, že je jenom ve spodním prádle. Neodolal jsem a pořádně si prohlédl jeho sladkou postavu. Pořádně jsem ho přelétl očima, od spoda až nahoru... a setkal se s jeho pohledem v zrcadle.

"Ehm... Já tady jenom, eee... obdivuji. Teda oblečení! Donesl jsem oblečení!" pustím hromádku na zem a rychle vypadnu za dveře.

**Takai Shikami**

"D-děkuji," vyrazím ze sebe zaraženě a lehce se usměji.

Poté co odejde na sebe rychle hodím rifle se svetrem a vyjdu ven na chodbu. Sice je svetr trochu větší, ale co byste chtěli od tak prťavého tvora jako já.

Jakmile se setkám s bílým pohledem zdi, vzpomenu si, že jsem nechal své oblečení malátně ležet celé mokré v umyvadle a vřítím se zpátky, abych po namáhavé ruční práci sešel dolů do kavárny s mírně mokrým oblečením v ruce.

"Ještě jednou děkuji, že jsem mohl použít vaši koupelnu a za půjčení oblečení."

**Shiyaki Moerū**

Otočím se, když uslyším kroky na schodech za sebou. Kluk schází dolů, navlečený do mého svetru a riflí, a v rukou svírá své mokré oblečení. Sklenice, kterou jsem zrovna utíral, mi málem vyklouzne z rukou, ovšem povede se mi ji neohrabaně chytit.

_'Téda...'_ hvízdnu si pod vousy, když se dívám, jak na něm můj svetr visí a rukávy jsou mu trochu dlouhé. Přejde ke mně a slušně poděkuje za všechny způsobené potíže. Usměju se, tentokrát upřímně.

"Není vůbec zač, spíš já bych se měl za všechno omlouvat... A to oblečení mi vrátíš, až se znovu setkáme." druhou větu jen zamumlám. Zase nahlas dodám: "Pokud chcete, to Vaše oblečení můžu vyprat. A dáte si u nás tu kávu, nebo jste na tuto kavárnu kvůli mé neschopnosti úplně zanevřel?"

**Takai Shikami**

"Přestože mě ta ledová sprcha už probudila, kávu si dám velice rád, děkuji," řeknu s úsměvem a podívám se na ještě mokré oblečení v ruce, "a s praním si nedělejte starosti, tohle oblečení se nemůže bohužel jen tak prát v pračce," pokračuji a snažím se, aby má odpověď nezněla moc snobsky. Nejsem snob, ale tohle oblečení mě stálo hodně potu a konečně jsem si ho mohl dovolit, proto je nechci nechat v rukách stroje, který by mi něco z toho mohl poničit.

Ještě se jednou usměji a zamířím k mému stolu čekat na kávu. Bohužel jsem již nevěděl jak mám reagovat, tak jsem se jednoduše otočil a vrátil se zpátky, abych mu dal nějaký prostor.

Složené oblečení položím na jednu z vedlejších židlí a čekám.

**Shiyaki Moerū**

Připravím kávu s extra péčí a opatrně mu ji donesu. Chvíli tam nervózně přešlapuji a přemýšlím, zda mám začít konverzaci. Nakonec mi to nedá a rozhodnu se, že o něm chci vědět víc.

"No...eh... To oblečení klidně můžu donést do čistírny...?" nechám tu otázku chvíli viset ve vzduchu a pak neohrabaně pokračuji: "A Vy tady...bydlíte...? Byl jste u nás už někdy předtím? Zdá se mi, že jsem Vás tu předtím nikdy neviděl."

**Takai Shikami**

Upiju trochu kávy a málem se rozesměji nad způsobem, jak ze sebe dostává otázky.

"Dnes jsem tu poprvé. Žiji s rodiči na druhém konci města, ale byl jsem tu navštívit bratra, který potřeboval pomoct v práci. To on mi říkal o vaší kavárně," odpovím a vduchu se ptám sám sebe, proč mu to vůbec vykládám.

"Po celém dnu v jeho přítomnosti jsem si potřeboval dát na chvíli pauzu a tak jsem zde," usměji se a znovu se napiji.

"Pokud vám to nepřijde moc hrubé, jak se jmenujete? Vykládám vám zde o mě a mém životě, přestože vás vůbec neznám."

**Shiyaki Moerū**

"Shiyaki Moerū jméno mé. K Vašim službám." mírně se pokloním. Sice by mě zajímalo, jak se jmenuje on, ale to by od číšníka bylo nanejvýš nezdvořilé.

_'Pokud mi ho bude chtít říct, tak mi ho řekne. Já můžu jen doufat.'_

"Doufám, že Váš bratr říkal o naší kavárně jen to pěkné." zavtipkuji a nenápadně se posadím na židli vedle něho. Zalovím v paměti a vybavím si obličej nejpodobnější tomu naproti mně.

_'Tak proto mi byl povědomý!'_ dojde mi najednou.

"Jste si celkem podobní..." ani jsem si neuvědomil, že jsem to řekl nahlas. Vrhnu na něj pohled, abych zjistil, zda se neurazil.

"Ehm, omluvte mou nevymáchanou pusu. Většinou říkám, co mi přijde na mysl. A strýček mi furt nadává, že nemám otravovat zákazníky. Takže... já Vás radši nechám dopít... a ještě jednou se omlouvám za všechny způsobené problémy." rychle se zvednu.

"Až dopijete, můžete rovnou odejít." řeknu až moc stroze. Otočím se a cestou k baru zašeptám: "Zatím sbohem... dokud se znovu nesetkáme."

**Takai Shikami**

Nechápavě se za ním otočím a přemýšlím, co jsem udělal špatně, že se začal chovat tak chladně.

V myšlenkách se utápím ještě notnou chvíli, než dopiji kávu a zvednu se. Dojdu až k pultu, vezmu si jednu propisku a napíšu mu svoje jméno na kousek ubrousku. Položím ho vedle kasy s penězmi za kávu a bez jeho povšimnutí odcházím. Nebylo by přece slušné, abych znal jeho jméno, ale on mé ne.

Má krásné jméno, to se musí uznat.

"Doufám, že se ještě potkáme." zašeptám do ticha kavárny a naposledy se usměji, než odejdu.


	2. Kapitola 2

**Shiyaki Moerū**

Ležím na posteli ve svém pokoji. Budík na stolku ukazuje 21:48. Už bych měl jít spát, abych zítra nepřišel pozdě hned první den na nové škole. Stále však přemýšlím nad událostmi dnešního dne. Zvednu nad sebe ruku svírající už mírně pomačkaný ubrousek a znovu si přečtu ty dvě slova: Takai Shikami.

_'Jak je možné, že jsem tě nepoznal hned? Máte s bratrem tolik společného, jak chování, tak postavu...'_ Promnul jsem si spánek, když mi hlavu začaly zaplavovat nevítané vzpomínky. Vstal jsem z postele a před tím, než jsem si šel opláchnout obličej, jsem připíchl ubrousek na nástěnku.

_'Proč mi tohle děláš? Snažíš se mi připomenout, o co jsem přišel? Podařilo se ti to, staré rány jsou znovu otevřené!'_ Usmívající se postavy z mých vzpomínek se mé nadávky vůbec nedotkly. Znovu jsem sebou hodil na postel a rozhodl se konečně usnout.

_'Takhle jsem se k němu neměl chovat, nezasloužil si to.'_ přemýšlel jsem už zase nad dneškem.

_'Až se znovu setkáme, Takai Shikami, kávu zaplatím já.'_ Poslal jsem mu tichou myšlenku, i když jsem věděl, že ji nedostane. Tu noc jsem nespal klidně, kvůli teď už nešťastným vzpomínkám na jiné dny a noci, strávené v přítomnosti jeho bratra.

**Takai Shikami**

Sotva se plahočím směrem do školy a v duchu si nadávám do všech blbců světa. Po mé zvláštní návštěvě kavárny jsem zašel do malého knihkupectví na rohu a koupil si knihu. To by nebylo až tak špatné, kdybych se ji nepokusil přečíst za jedinou noc. Sice mi to dalo zabrat a spánku jsem se nedočkal, ale mám ji dočtenou. Možná bych si příště mohl koupit poezii...

_'Panebože, přestaň přemýšlet! To nevidíš, že mi ničíš život!, a kvalitní spánek?'_ rozčiluji se na sebe a s povzdechnutím zapadnu do lavice. Ani ta cesta mi nepřišla tak dlouhá. Jestli jsem náhodou neusl za chůze...

Školu mám naštěstí asi jen třičtvrtě hodiny volným krokem, takže mohu chodit do téhle hnusné budovy pěšky a nic mě neporazí. Dnes mi začíná zase vyučování, ale neberu to nějak nepřátelsky, aspoň se vyspím.

Vytáhnu si prázdný linkovaný sešit a začnu vypisovat svoji ospalost do básně. Já vím, že je divné, že kluk píše sonety, ale nemohu si pomoct, je to jediný způsob, jak ze sebe dostat všechny pocity.

Začínám psát pátou sloku, když do třídy vpadne profesor a za sebou táhne nového studenta. Nedávám jim pozornost, stejně zase zapadne do jedné z hloučků co vytvořila naše třída a za pár dnů bude vypadat jako jeden z nich, tudíž ani nepotřebuji vidět jeho vzhled. Přesto mi to však nedá a podívám se na nově příchozího a zůstanu v úžasu zírat.

**Shiyaki Moerū**

Zaspal jsem. Jak taky jinak, když mě celou noc budí noční můry. Po bleskové akci zuby čištěné na záchodě a toustu do pusy na cestu už peláším do školy. Naštěstí to není nějak daleko, jen deset minut volnou chůzí. Teda nebylo by to daleko, kdybych se cestou neztratil. Když už jsem po páté obíhal ten stejný blok, konečně mi došlo, že mám někde zabočit. Ovšem další chvíli zabralo, než jsem našel tu správnou odbočku a když jsem se konečně celý udýchaný zjevil před školou, bylo už osm minut po zvonění.

_'Super. To zanechám skvělý první dojem.'_ pomyslel jsem si, když jsem se vřítil dovnitř. Třídu jsem naštěstí hledat nemusel, jelikož hned za dveřmi stál nohou podupávající profesor. Naštěstí to nijak nekomentoval, jen pozvedl obočí, popadl mě za ruku a táhl za sebou.

Vejdeme do třídy (teda on tam vejde a já jsem, bohužel, vláčen za ním) a zastavíme se před tabulí. Profesor mě pustí, zatímco já se nemotorně postavím, upravím si oblečení, ať vypadám aspoň trochu důstojně, a stále zadýchaný se rozhlédnu po třídě.

Zatímco mě učitel představuje, všechny obličeje se upírají na mě - až na jeden. Kouknu se na něj a strnu. Pusa mi spadne až na podlahu a vydám přiškrcený zvuk. V tu chvíli zvedne hlavu i on a na jeho tváři se objeví dost podobná kopie mého výrazu.

"Né." řeknu nevěřícně a zcela neslušně na něj ukážu:

"Ty...? No to si děláte srandu?!" Všimnu si, že na své košili má svetr, co jsem mu včera půjčil. Profesor, který zrovna skončil s mým představováním, ignoruje moje chybějící vychování a povídá: "Výborně, vidím, že už se znáš s Shikami-kunem."

"Ne, to... my jsme se jen jednou potkali!" snažím se odporovat, ale on mě neposlouchá.

"Takže nemusím řešit kam tě posadím-"

"Já-"

"-a můžeš si sednout za ním."

"Co? Ne!"

"Neodmlouvej." pošťouchne mě směrem k jeho lavici a začne hodinu. Pomalu se šinu k Takaiovi a zdrceně se sesunu vedle něj.

"Ehm...ee... ahoj..." zašeptám: "Asi bych se měl omluvit za ten včerejšek."

**Takai Shikami**

"A- Ahoj, neomlouvej se, tvůj svetr posloužil dobře," usměji se stále v šoku, že si ke mně sedl a zvednu rukáv do výšky očí, aby viděl, že mluvím pravdu.

"Jestli se mnou nechceš sedět tak si odsedni. Mě to vadit nebude, jsem zvyklý," zašeptám smutně tak, aby to slyšel jen on a můj úsměv mírně povadne. Sice nechápu proč na začátku hodiny tak vyšiloval, že jsem tady a bránil se se mnou sedět, ale chápu ho. Vážne ho chápu..., přestože nevím důvod, viděli jsme se jen jednou, takže je jasné, že se mnou hned nebude kamarádit. I když je mi to trochu líto.

Zlehka si povzdechnu a začnu pokračovat v básni, která začíná být víc a víc depresivní.

**Shiyaki Moerū**

_'Jak si mám říct o ten svetr? I když... že bych mu ho nechal...?'_ přemítal jsem, když zvedl rukáv nahoru, zatímco pokračoval:

"Jestli se mnou nechceš sedět tak si odsedni. Mě to vadit nebude, jsem zvyklý." Nad jeho výrazem se mi sevřelo srdce. Není mi sice nejpříjemnější vedle něj sedět, ale copak si můžu odsednout, když se takhle zatváří? On si povzdechne a vrátí se k poznamenávání něčeho na papír.

"Já-... mně nebude vadit s tebou sedět, takže pokud to nevadí tobě..." rozhodnu se nakonec. Zřejmě toho budu v budoucnosti litovat, ale on opravdu vypadá, že potřebuje kamaráda... a aspoň to bych zvládnout mohl. Nakloním se k němu a kouknu se, co to tak zuřivě zapisuje.

"Ty píšeš básně?" zašeptám kousek od jeho ucha.

**Takai Shikami**

Málem vyjeknu nad jeho blízkostí a otázkou. Zalapám po dechu a prudce zaklapnu sešit.

"Eh..., Ne?" řeknu a zanaříkám nad tónem mého hlasu. Nezněl moc přesvědčivě.

"Jo píšu, problém?" povzdechnu nakonec a schovám sešit do tašky, aby ho náhodou nenapadlo si to chtít přečíst.

"A nevadí mi to, můžeš tady sedět," usměji se a cítím jak mi srdce zaplesá, že budu mít spolusedícího.

"Máš rozvrh a zápisy, nebo ti něco chybí? Nevím jak daleko jste byli s učením ve staré škole, tak kdyby ti chyběly nějaké poznámky, tak řekni," nervózně zabrblu a prohrábnu si vlasy. Takhle nervózní jsem snad ještě nebyl.

**Shiyaki Moerū**

Všimnu si, jak ztuhne předtím než kvapně odklidí sešit z mého dosahu.

_'Co to, sakra, děláš?'_ zanadávám si, i když jedna má část je potěšena jeho reakcí.

"Ne, vůbec ne. Já mám... rád poezii." odpovím na jeho otázku a promnu si spánek kvůli náhlé vlně bolesti. Takai začne mluvit o škole a ptá se mě, co všechno mám za zápisy.

Kvůli bolesti hlavy je však težké se soustředit.

"Já si... nedělám poznámky. Omluv mě." teď se mi hlava začala navíc točit. Rychle se zvednu a s pardon vyběhnu ze třídy. Za sebou slyším, jak na mě učitel volá a následně říká, ať jde někdo za mnou.

Rychle doběhnu na záchody a opřu se o umyvadlo. Tuhle bolest hlavy znám.

_'Ale už se neprobudil nějakou dobu. Myslel jsem, že to konečně přestalo!'_ Popadnu se oběma rukama za hlavu a klesnu na podlahu, když se mi podlomí kolena.

Tiše zasténám a pomyslím si: _'Jen ať nepřijde on!'_

**Takai Shikami**

Koutkem oka postřehnu, jak si promne spánky a zavře oči.

"Není ti nic?" Zeptám se a chci mu položit ruku na rameno, ale v tu chvíli už utíká pryč ze třídy i přes učitelovo volání.

Na požádanou profesora, aby ho šel někdo zkontrolovat, se nabídnu a rychle výběhnu ze dveří. Jen vidím, jak zahýbá na konci chodby na záchody a už ho nevidím.

Okamžitě se vyprávím za ním. abych ho spatřil na zemi svírat se bolestí.

Prve jsem nevěděl co dělat, tak jsem na popud myšlenky na astma přiběhl k oknu a prudce ho otevřel. Poté jsem k němu přiklekl a snažil se zjistit, kde je zraněný.

"Kde tě to bolí? Můžeš mluvit?" začnu mu klást otázky a jen děkuji bohu, že mě máma donutila brát lekce první pomoci.

**Shiyaki Moerū**

Pomalu ztrácím kontrolu nad svým tělem a stávám se jen pouhým pozorovatelem. A právě v té chvíli si uvědomím postavu klečící vedle mě.

_'To je špatný. To je móc špatný!'_ Ale už bylo pozdě, teď už nemám šanci utéct. Teď už mě ovládá on, mé druhé já. Zvedne se s mým tělem a já v zrcadle nad umyvadlem vidím jeho úšklebek. Rozhlédne se kolem a zívne:

"To byl ale skvělý spánek. I když moc dlouhý." uchechtne se.

"Kohopak to tu máme?" otočí svůj zlomyslný pohled na Takaie.

"Zdravím tě, ko-ne-ko." pronese každou slabiku odděleně.

"Víš že bys tu neměl být, koťátko?" zapřede svůdně a přiblíží se k němu. Přejede mu rukou po tváři a zastaví se u brady: "Něco by se ti mohlo stát..."

Stále s tím křivým úsměvem se k němu nakloní. Trochu mu nadzvedne bradu a pomalu se sklání ještě blíž k němu. Zastaví se však kousek od jeho rtů a s lišáckým zábleskem v očích zašeptá: "Bav se."

A já vím, že ta poslední slova patřila mě, protože moment na to už mám zase vládu nad svým tělem. Urychleně spustím svou ruku a vytvořím mezi mnou a Takaiem nějaký prostor. Panika už mě zase přemáhá, poslední dobou nějak moc často. Jelikož netuším, jestli se omlouvat, nebo utéct, neudělám ani jedno. Místo toho vběhnu do nejbližší kabinky, zamknu za sebou dveře a zády se o ně opřu.

**Takai Shikami**

Vyděšeně zírám na Shiyakiho, který se v mrknutí oka změnil v někoho úplně jiného.

Tohle se mi nelíbí, jako by to ani nebyl on. Chci se ho zeptat, jestli je mu dobře, ale jeho zlověstný výraz a úšklebek mě odradí od vyslovení jakéhokoliv slova.

Ještě vyděšeněji sleduji jeho akci, která skončí přejetím jeho ruky po mé tváři.

Tak strašně se chci ošít, ale nedokáži pohnout ani brvou. A proč mi vůbec říká 'koneko', copak jsem nějaké zvíře či co?

Poté mi nadzvedne bradu a začne se ke mě přibližovat. _'Ne, tohle rozhodně nevypadá jako někdo při smyslech.'_ Nejdříve se svírá v bolestech a teď tohle? _'Možná je jenom nemocný? Ano, určitě to má z toho, že mu není dobře a tak blouzní.'_ snažím se sám sobě namluvit a ospravedlnit tím tak jeho chování.

Klečím na podlaze ještě notnou chvíli, než si všimnu, že přede mnou už nikdo není. Rozhlídnu se zkoprněle kolem sebe a spatřím nohy z pod dveří kabinky a přerývaný dlouhý dech.

Pomalu vstanu a, stále trochu otřesen nad nenadálou změnou v chování, přijdu ke dveřím kabinky a zlehka zaklepu.

"Jsi v pořádku?" zeptám se znovu a připadám si mírně infantilní ptát se ho stále na tu stejnou otázku.

"Jestli ti nění dobře zavedu tě na ošetřovnu. Asi ještě nevíš kde je."

**Shiyaki Moerū**

Při jeho zaklepání sebou trhnu.

_'Takže předstíráme, že se nic nestalo? Nebo aspoň prozatím...'_ hořce se usměju. Nemluvit o tom mi zcela vyhovuje. Nejdřív se musím dostat odsud. Setkání s Takaiem se asi nevyhnu, ale mohl bych se schovat na ošetřovnu a pak říct, že mi není dobře a jít domů. Zatímco přemítám nad způsoby jak odejít, dojde mi, že se mě na něco ptal.

Zhluboka se nadechnu, pomalu otevřu dveře a vyjdu ven. Pohlédnu na jeho ustaraný obličej a do těch milých očí a nechtíc si vybavím ty jeho bratra. Není pochyb, jsou bratři. Obličej se mi stáhne do bolestné grimasy.

"Rád bych... šel na ošetřovnu." zachrčím skrz stažené hrdlo.

_'No tak, snad se tady teď nerozbrečíš.'_ peskuju se, ale cítím, že mi po tváři stéká slza.

**Takai Shikami**

"Dobře, rád tě tam zavedu," chytnu ho za paži a snažím se pousmát. Nechci si dát najevo, že mě předtím vyděsil, ani že bych nejraději šel pár metrů od něj, kdyby se náhodou změnil.

Vlastně, nechci to ukázat ani jemu, a proto se pokouším neklepat moc viditelně.

Během cesty neřekneme ani slovo a jakmile se dostaneme na dohled ošetřovny, v duchu zajásám.

"Tak tady to je," ukážu na dveře, dostrkám ho dovnitř a pomůžu mu do postele.

Nevím, co to se mnou je. Na jednu stranu se ho bojím a na druhou bych mu chtěl pomoct.

"Mám odejít, chceš se prospat, nebo chceš společnost?" sednu si na židli vedle postele a snažím se dívat kamkoliv jen ne na něj.

**Shiyaki Moerū**

_'Bojí se mě.'_ Zdrceně se nechám odvést na ošetřovnu. I když se snaží netřást, cítím, jak chvění prostupuje celé jeho tělo. Nechci mu to vysvětlovat, ale zároveň nechci, aby se mě bál.

Dotlačí mě do postele a nervózně se posadí vedle. Je vidět, že by nejraději byl někde úplně jinde, nebo aspoň na druhé straně místnosti. To zjišťení je jako kůl do srdce. Vím, že tím co udělám věci jenom zhorším, ale nemůžu si pomoct. Obejmu ho. Pevně ho sevřu v náručí, jako by měl každou chvíli zmizet - což se s největší pravděpodobností také stane.

Cítím, jak mi slzy, které jsem už myslel že vyschly, znovu proudí po tvářích. Zcela ignorujíc jeho otázku zoufale zašeptám: "Neopouštěj mě. Ty mě nesmíš opustit. Aspoň ty ne... Ne jako tvůj bratr, ne jako Hakairu."

**Takai Shikami**

Zmateně koukám přes jeho vlasy na jeho rameno. První myšlenka mi proběhla hlavou s nápadem na jeho odstrčení, ale poté co ucítím, jak mi slzami máčí vypůjčený svetr si to rozmyslím a po jeho slovech: 'Neopouštěj mě.' ho obejmu také a začnu ho lehce hladit po zádech.

"Nikam nepůjdu, neboj."

Moc neposlouchám co mi bleptá u ucha a snažím se ho uklidnit. Po chvíli mi však začne vrtat hlavou jedna věta, ta poslední.

"Ty znáš Hakaira?"

**Shiyaki Moerū**

Jen přikývnu a je mi jedno, zda si toho všiml, nebo ne. Víc to rozvádět nehodlám. Ještě chvíli se ho pevně držím, než se jakž takž uklidním. Pak pomalu povolím své sevření a odtáhnu se natolik, abych mu viděl do obličeje. Už jsem se rozhodl. Nedokážu mu sice říct vše, ale nebylo by férové, kdybych mu neřekl nic.

"Promiň... nechtěl jsem tě... vyděsit..." začnu pomalu: "Nechci, aby ses mě bál... Neboj se mě... Prosím!" Naléhám na něj, ruce na jeho pažích, dívajíc se mu přímo do očí.

"...Těžko se mi o tom mluví, ale zkusím to..." nadechnu se na uklidnění, nevědomky uhnu očima a smířeně pokračuju: "I když... bylo by pro mě lehčí, kdyby ses ptal..."

**Takai Shikami**

Sleduji, jak se oddaluje a chytá mě za ramena a poslouchám. Slyším jeho slova, která říkají, abych ho neopouštěl. _'Vždyť já nikam nejdu.'_

Říká, že se ho nemám bát. _'No, aspoň pokusit se mohu.'_

Poté mluví o tázání otázek._ 'A na co se mám ptát?'_

Trochu to sice stále nechápu, ale vyslovím otázku, která mi celou dobu vrtá hlavou a odpověď jsem na ni ještě nedostal.

"Jsi v pořádku?"

**Shiyaki Moerū**

Mírně histerický smích se mi vydere hrdlem v reakci na jeho otázku: "Jo. Ne... Já nevím..." Rukama si zajedu do vlasů a povzdechnu si. _'Proč zrovna já? A ze všech lidí musím poznat zrovna jeho.'_ Smutně se na něj usměju.

"Vážně jste si v některých věcech tak podobní..." Natáhnu ruku k jeho obličeji, ale když si uvědomím, co dělám, zarazím se a zase ji spustím.

Povzdechnu si: "Asi nemá cenu to před tebou tajit... Možná to bude trochu... šok." Zatnu zuby a smířen s osudem ze sebe vychrlím: "Chodil jsem s tvým bratrem."

**Takai Shikami**

"A byl jsi s ním šťastný?" zeptám se a mírně se pousměji.

Sice se bratr nikdy nezmínil o tom, že má přítele, ale pokud by mi to chtěl říct, řekl by mi to. Upřímně nejsem ani překvapen. Bráška byl vždycky takový rebel, co chtěl udělat přesný opak toho co chtěli rodiče a neboť oni vždycky mluvili o vztazích se stejným pohlavím jen hnusně, ani se nedivím.

Jen jsem netušil, že si najde mladšího přítele.

"Tedy, moc mi do toho není, ale udělal ti něco bráška? Jako... ehm, tedy, myslel jsem jakože, jestli se něco stalo?"

**Shiyaki Moerū**

Má zvláštní způsob myšlení, čekal jsem, že bude aspoň trochu překvapený, nebo se při nejmenším zeptá na něco jiného.

_'Třeba už to věděl...?'_ přepadla mě znepokojivá myšlenka. Ovšem zároveň se mi trochu ulevilo, že to vzal tak v pohodě.

"Byly to jedny z nejlepších dní mého života." špitl jsem, ale asi mě neslyšel, protože pokračoval s vyptáváním. Nad jeho další otázkou se mi sevřelo srdce. Stiskl jsem rty do pevné linky a nezúčastněným hlasem odpověděl: "On mně ne, spíš já jemu..."

Hlavou se mi mihla zastřená vzpomínka na to, jak jsem Hakairovo drobné tělo přimáčkl na zeď tím svým, to všechno provázeno hrdelním, pološíleným smíchem.

Otřesu se a pomalu se postavím. Trochu se mi zatočí hlava, ale ustojím to. Zaměřím svou nestálou pozornost na Takaie: "Opravdu se necítím moc dobře, asi půjdu domů. Omluvil bys mě u učitele?"

**Takai Shikami**

_'Jak dokázal bráškovi ublížit? Vždyť je bráška hrozně silný.'_

"Je asi škoda, že ty dny skončily, když se ti tak líbily," řeknu tiše, načež si musím zakrýt pusu rukou za mou prostořekost.

"Promiň, nic mi do toho není," brblu potichu stále do ruky a snažím si v hlavě srovnat myšlenky. Rozbolí mě z toho hlava.

Chvíli se snažím vyrovnat dechovou frekvenci, když uslyším jeho prosbu.

"Jo, jasně, " řeknu trochu mimo a proklepu hlavou.

_'Co to se mnou dneska je?'_ promnu si nos a při otevření očí zjišťuji, že je pryč.

Vzpomenu si co říkal a vrátím se zpátky do hodiny, kde ho omluvím a vrátím se k rozepsané básni.


End file.
